O que me importa
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Songfic com a música da Marisa Monte para o shipper Katie Bell e Severo Snape.


**O QUE ME IMPORTA**

A sua última manhã em Hogwarts, não fora nem de longe a mais feliz de sua vida. Katie Bell estava formada agora, mas, não sabia ao certo o que fazer da sua vida. Tudo havia mudado tão de repente. Tudo aconteceu tão inesperadamente que Katie não conseguia avaliar a sua situação no momento. E a razão para esse transtorno que se abatia na garota, tinha nome e sobrenome: Severo Snape.

Em seus sete anos em Hogwarts, o seu único momento de glória e de reconhecimento por parte dos outros alunos fora como artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Mas, Katie nunca havia reclamado da vida sem glamur destinada aos verdadeiros heróis que dividiam a mesma sala comunal. A sua vida ordinária em Hogwarts era muito feliz, apesar de tudo. Ela tinha o conforto entre os seus melhores amigos: Alícia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lino Jordan, Olívio Wood e Fred e Jorge Wesley. Uma turma que ela jamais esquecerá.

Katie sentou-se a beira do lago e passou á admira-lo. A garota de dezoito anos, não era mais a garotinha que chegou assustada pelo mesmo portão distante que Katie conseguia enxergar com um certa dificuldade em função da luminosidade do dia. E ela estava feliz por deixar essa garotinha para trás.

Na noite anterior, Katie descobriu que era correspondida, justo quando não mais esperava por um carinho, pelo toque, pelo amor do homem que ela sabia que seria o último em todo o mundo mágico que iria olhar para ela, mas, foi o primeiro pelo qual a garota se apaixonou tão perdidamente.

Era fácil lembrar como fora a primeira vez que se deu conta de estar amando, Severo Snape, professor dos mais complicados de lidar. Ela estava no terceiro ano e o admirava tão imensamente que um dia ousou lhe dirigir a palavra a respeito desse sentimento. Foi inocente e puro. Contudo, o mestre de poções meramente se importou. E tudo parou por aí. Katie Bell achava que esse sentimento era caso encerrado em sua vida. Até a noite passada, o baile para os formandos, á noite de gala para os que conseguiram chegar ao nível mais alto da magia. E como ela estava feliz naquela noite. Sentia-se bela e pronta para a vida nova que estaria por vir. Lino Jordan a acompanhou no baile. Toda a sua turma festejava. Fora um momento único.

Seria a noite perfeita. Lino Jordan escondia uma caixinha, na qual provavelmente estaria escondido o pedido de casamento. Katie acreditava que pudesse ser feliz e amada por Lino. Ela iria aceitar. Estava tudo certo e planejado.

Mas, maldita foi a hora em que ela se ofereceu para voltar para o castelo, enquanto todos os seus amigos festejam no jardim, no entanto como resistir ao pedido de sua amiga Alícia que lhe pedia mais uma taça com cerveja amanteigada.

Não havia muitas pessoas no salão. A maioria das mesinhas estava ocupada por casais apaixonados. Katie sentiu-se deslocada. De repente uma música e mais dois casais se levantaram para dançar. Katie desejou que tudo fosse diferente. _Por que quem a gente ama, não nos ama?_ - Ela se perguntou. Então, como se aquele fosse um último pedido seu em Hogwarts, Severo Snape apareceu novamente no salão.

Katie e seus pensamentos não conseguiam convergir em uma ação. "_Talvez essa seja a minha única e última oportunidade_" - Pensou ela angustiada. Mas, sua distração com as suas dúvidas lhe custou o desaparecimento do homem que lhe causava tanto sofrimento. Snape, já deixava o salão novamente. A emoção tomou conta do coração da garota. "_Eu tenho uma vida pela frente, não vou perder essa chance_" - Katie correu desabalada para as masmorras, parou em frente a sala do mestre, respirou três vezes profundamente e sem qualquer educação entrou na sala.

-A festa é no salão principal, eu não lhe dei permissão para entrar em minha sala sem bater, se eu bem me lembro. Não quero ser incomodado srta. Bell.- Disse Snape abrindo uma pequena brecha em sua auto-defesa.

-Você sabe por que eu estou aqui, não sabe Severo? -Questionou Katie, com todo o atrevimento que nunca havia demonstrado.

-Se você veio agradecer por tudo o que eu tentei ensinar a você, dispenso os seus agradecimentos. - Pode voltar para o salão princ...

-Não seja cínico ! - Gritou Katie. -Veja, Severo, eu estou aqui. Olhe pra mim. Sabe, o que vai acontecer comigo daqui a alguns meses? Eu vou me casar. Lino Jordan vai me propor casamento essa noite. E eu nem o amo e eu vou aceitar.

-Eu não estou entendo toda essa cena na minha sala, Katie. -Por que é que você veio? Diga e vá embora. - Perguntou Snape, com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

Katie sentiu-se o nada. Era isso, ela estava implorando pelo amor de um homem que ela sabia que nada sentia por ela. Mas, ela já fora tão longe...

-Eu não quero nada. - Disse Katie desistindo e desviando a sua atenção do mestre de poções.

-Então me deixe sozinho, srta Bell. -Disse Snape.

-Esse é o problema não é mesmo? - Perguntou Katie, voltando a olhar para Snape. -Você jamais saberia apreciar o amor, de quem quer que fosse. -Disse Katie displicentemente. Severo, você só ama a você mesmo, a sua solidão, os seus livros idiotas e a sua vida medíocre e é incapaz de ver que bem na sua frente, eu aqui, o amo desde aquela tarde, quando eu era só uma criança e disse que lhe admirava e você simplesmente me ignorou como está fazendo agora.

Severo Snape pareceu engolir a seco cada palavra que a bela garota a sua frente lhe dirigia.

-O que você me pede? -Snape perguntou friamente, mas, retribuindo o olhar.

-Eu já lhe disse que não quero nada, eu só vim lhe dizer que...deixa pra lá. É como falar com um trasgo. -Disse Katie baixinho enquanto pegava na barro do seu vestido. -Eu irei deixa-lo como você ama, Severo... **sozinho**. Fui.

Cinco minutos depois dessa frase, Snape a largou. Ofegantes, ambos ao se separarem do beijo que os uniu se confortaram no lugar mais próximo. Katie surpresa colou-se na parede e Severo encostou na escrivaninha. Houve mais dois minutos de silêncio.

-Diferentemente do que você supunha, Katie, depois daquela tarde, eu nunca mais deixei de observar você.

-Que besteira que eu fiz, Merlim. -Disse Katie para si própria.

O que me importa  
seu carinho agora  
Se é muito tarde  
para amar você

-Você ficou muito calada, de repente, Katie. - Eu já imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer. -Disse Severo, com tristeza no olhar. -É diferente o amor que você nutriu por mim ao longo de todos esses anos, esse amor platônico que eu via em seu olhar do amor que eu sinto por você, sim eu sinto por você algo que nem eu consegui explicar durante esses anos.

O que me importa  
se você me adora  
Se já não há razão  
para lhe querer

-Eu não percebi esse amor, Severo. -Disse Katie pálida. -Eu pensei que o amor que eu sentia por você era mais que admiração.

O que me importa  
ver você sofrer assim  
Se quando eu lhe quis  
você nem mesmo soube  
dar amor

-Esse é o problema da juventude e principalmente da imaturidade. É difícil distinguir os sentimentos, tudo parece ser uma coisa só.-Snape falou com uma voz sóbria e gentil, mas, o mestre de poções não escondia a sua dor.

O que me importa  
ver você chorando  
Se tantas vezes  
eu chorei também

-Eu sempre achei que você jamais tivesse entendido, sempre imaginei que eu fosse sempre a última a receber um pouco da sua atenção. -Disse Katie constrangida. -Eu lutava para ser alguém que você pudesse aceitar.

O que me importa  
sua voz chamando  
Se pra você jamais  
eu fui alguém

-Não quero que sinta pena por mim. -Disse Snape tentando se recompor. -Nunca demonstrei o meu amor, carinho e respeito por você, por que jamais iria cobrar de uma menina tão jovem e tão cheia de vida que se ocupasse com um velho. -Não tem por que você se culpar, agora.

O que me importa  
essa tristeza em seu olhar  
Se o meu olhar  
tem mais tristezas  
pra chorar  
que o seu

-Agora eu estou confusa de verdade e não há mais tempo para pensar. Disse Katie aflita. -Severo, aconteceu algo maior essa noite, algo que não chega perto do sentimento que eu estive carregando por você durante todos esses anos.

E nesse momento, Katie ouviu o seu nome sendo chamado no corredor. Mas, não se importou. Aproximou-se de Severo novamente e o abraçou.

O que me importa  
ver você tão triste  
Se triste fui  
e você nem ligou

-Vá, estão lhe procurando. -Disse Snape, apontando-lhe a porta. -Desejo-lhe felicidades em sua vida. -falou enquanto Katie o abraçava.

O que me importa  
o seu carinho agora  
Se para mim  
a vida terminou

Severo, largou-se em um poltrona. Estava abalado. Do lado de fora, no corredor, Lino Jordan pedia Katie Bell em casamento, tal como a garota suspeitava. Severo em sua sala ouvia a conversa com uma dor em seu peito que ele jamais suspeitou em sentir.

**FIM.**


End file.
